Owlman Unlimited
by SaurusRock625
Summary: A one-shot prelude to a possible story. Jaune becomes Owlman. See for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a one-shot I wanted to write because I have not seen any stories where Owlman is a good guy while also NOT being a parallel version of Batman. As far as I know…**_

 _ **Anyway, this story is basically a giant summary of what I'd have in mind for if I made this as a full story. I hope you guys enjoy it, because I tried very hard to make this story a good one, and if you'd like me to turn this into a full story with multiple chapters, just go ahead and tell me! I'd be mighty happy to hear some feedback from all of you. So please, read on and enjoy! Grab some popcorn, a little something to drink,**_

 _ ***Chugs a root beer***_

 _ ***Into a Megaphone* Uh, places please! ACTION!**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY! It belongs to the people at Rooster Teeth and its original creator, Monty Oum! I also don't own DC's Justice League Unlimited!***_

* * *

 _ **The Only Chapter!**_

* * *

" _December 24, year 2022,"_

" _It's been a good five years since the events that lead up to me becoming who I am. Five long years of anguish in my heart slowly dissipating until it finally healed at least most of the emotional pain. I still suffer from PTSD on occasion, but now I have good friends and a lovely wife who help me through it. My friends usually spar with me to help me vent out any flashes of anger, while my wife comforts me during my sadder days. Let's just say… manly tears have been shed by this bird more than once. I remember it all like it was yesterday…"_

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR were returning from a particularly hard mission this time. They had been sent on what should have been a simple Grimm Extermination mission. Go in, find the Grimm and their Spawning Pools, take them out, get out. Simple, is it not?

Well, it turns out that it was far from being simple.

Don't get me wrong, the finding the Grimm and extermination part of the mission was easy. Especially since Jaune has become much stronger due to his training with Pyrrha and his own secret training in basic street brawling, for which Yang had commented that they should spar and see who's the better hand to hand fighter of the two. (Jaune politely declined, of course, stating that she could still punch him into a red, pulpy smear on the wall if she wanted to.)

No, it was an unforeseen ambush that caused them to nearly die this time!

As it turns out, the White Fang had a large group ready to ambush any Hunters and Huntresses who tried to take back this Grimm infested town that had already been abandoned due to the sheer numbers of Grimm. And boy, were our young teams completely unprepared!

Jaune, being the strategist of the group, was unable to come up with a decent plan due to being taken by surprise and being unprepared for any members of the White Fang on this mission. Not to mention the fact that the others would probably brush off any plans he made due to them being stronger and vastly more skilled than he is. As a result, there were some serious casualties.

They managed to drive off the White Fang, but Ruby and Nora were badly injured from new weapons devised by the White Fang. As a result, while they were unconscious, they two teams used the only option they had left. An improvised Aura Transfusion. They pumped every last ounce of their remaining Aura that they could into Ruby and Nora without killing themselves in the process. They then radioed for evac when they were sure that Nora and Jaune's fellow team leader were in no immediate danger.

And during the whole ride by bullhead back to Beacon, Jaune hadn't left either Nora or Ruby's sides, holding each of their hands during the trip.

However, this mission was not without simply injured teammates. At least not physical injuries.

Once Ruby and Nora had been checked over by the doctors at Beacon and it was known that both of them would make a full recovery, both of the teams had turned on Jaune and unleashed their pent up anger on things like how it was his fault that Ruby and Nora almost died. That he was a pathetic excuse for a hunter. And that he was an even worse leader of a team.

Heck, PYRRHA had even said to him that he was a worthless waste of sentience that should have never been born, for crying out loud!

After that little episode, Jaune had finally decided that he's had enough!

He left Beacon in the dead of night without so much as a letter to let anyone know of his whereabouts. And that was just fine by him! It was only a matter of time before he had to reveal to someone about the fake transcripts that his father had used to get him into Beacon, and he knows for sure that THAT would never go over well!

Now, as Jaune walks through the deepest reaches of the Emerald Forest, he just can't help but think about this betrayal. He thought that his team and team RWBY were his friends! That they would NEVER betray him like this!

But clearly, he was wrong!

Jaune sighed as he stopped to get a drink of water from the nearby lake. It was connected to a flowing river and waterfall, so he doesn't have to worry about the water's purity. As he knelt down to get a drink, he heard something in the trees. He expected it to be something along the lines of a Grimm, but was surprised to see a regular owl perched on a nearby branch.

Jaune and the bird stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, but was in reality only fifteen minutes. After those fifteen minutes, the owl flew away. And our young Arc sighed and looked up at the starry night sky.

"I wish that I could be free of my misery… free of all of my troubles just like that owl I saw just now." Jaune said to himself.

But as he stood up to continue his journey into the unknown, Jaune was suddenly blinded by an enormous flash of inverted light. I say inverted light because it was black with a white outline rather than the other way around.

Followed by this light there was pain. INTENSE pain! Far more intense than any other pain he's felt before! And when he awoke, he was laying in a medical bed and greeted by the face of a girl with bluish-purple hair, ahsen gray skin and purple eyes as well as a red gemstone in her forehead.

"Hey, are you okay? That was some serious damage you took in your earlier fight!" she said.

Jaune looked at her tiredly, but managed to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

' _Fight…?'_ he thought. ' _What fight?'_

* * *

 _"As it turns out, when I had gotten to this world I was ambushed by some birdman aliens known as Thanagarians. They were invading the planet and decided to try and attack me. I was so pissed off and running on so much adrenaline, I beat them all in record time while taking some damage myself. I passed out immediately afterwards and was found by that girl, who is called Raven. And after bringing me up to speed on the situation, she and I teamed up with a group of heroes and heroines known as the Justice League."_

 _"But I needed a new identity so the Thanagarians wouldn't recognize me so easily. So Batman, one of the senior members of the League, took me to his place of solitude known as the Bat Cave. There, he created a special costume and weapons for me so I could help combat the Thanagarians. In doing so, I donned my cowl and became Owlman!"_

 _"Once we'd driven off the Thanagarians, Raven and I took some time to collect our thoughts and relax before deciding to join the League and become heroes. We've been on many adventures together, and I know we'll be on many more in the future."_

 _"I'll see you later, journal. Right now, I've gotta get downstairs and be there in time for the big holiday get together with the rest of the League."_

 _"Sincerely, Jaune Arc. AKA, Owlman."_

* * *

 _ **Jaune's POV.**_

* * *

I closed my journal and stood up from my desk as I made my way downstairs. It's Christmas Eve and the Justice League is having it's annual Christmas party on the Watch Tower. A little get together so everyone can catch up on old times and new. I'm currently dressed in my Owlman costume, minus my cowl and cape. But thinking back on the old days, I smile at all the good times I've had in this world. Hard to believe that I'm twenty three and married now. Not only that, but I've become a hero without having to become a Huntsman like every other Arc in my family.

Raven and I got married about a year and a half after our relationship started, but decided to wait until this year to try for a baby. And it's been about three months since she first got pregnant. I still remember fainting from happiness when she told me the good news, but that's beside the point.

"Hey, Feathers! Glad you could make it!"

I was greeted by the League's resident speedster, Wally West, AKA Flash, who was dressed in uniform plush a santa hat and a glass of eggnog. I just hope it's non alcoholic, because I don't want to run the risk of mine and Rae's child getting hurt because she unwittingly consumed alcohol!

But thanks to my Aura enhancing my senses, I could smell no alcohol in any of the beverages.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Flash! So, you run anyone over yet?" I replied with a little quip of my own.

"Ha ha, very funny." Flash replied sarcastically before running off to mingle with some of the younger heroes.

I just chuckled at his response before walking off to find Raven. I didn't have to look far as I found her enjoying a pleasant conversation with her friends from the Titans, Terra and Starfire. I walked over and slung an arm around her shoulders before giving her a kiss on the cheek, to which she responded by resting her head against my chest. I'd gotten a lot taller and more muscular in the years I've been here.

Apparently, Starfire and Terra got the message that the two of us want to be alone and went to go talk to their respective boyfriends. Dick Grayson, AKA Nightwing, and Garfield Logan, AKA Beast Boy. Although, the shapeshifter is thinking about changing his hero name. Thinking Changeling.

But now that my lovely wife and I are alone, I wrapped my arms around her to bring her into a loving embrace.

"I missed you, love." I said to Raven.

"Really? I couldn't tell." She wisecracked.

I just rolled my eyes and placed a hand on her slowly growing belly. Our child is growing, and through my Aura, I can sense that they're dreaming. Just waiting to finally experience the outside world!

"How are you both doing today?" I asked.

Raven smiled and I felt her placed her hands over mine, both of us feeling the new life growing within her.

"We're doing great, Jauney! Although, the doctor's a little worried. Apparently, I'm not gaining as much weight as I should be, but the snacks here should help with that." Raven replied.

"Yeah, unless Wally eats them all again." I quipped.

Raven snorts at the mention of Wally and his eating habits. But hey, that's what a connection with the Speed Force will do to you. Speeds up your metabolism so much that you'd need to eat the equivalent of hundreds of tacos in one sitting just to get enough calories! And that's not even counting chips and guac!

But the two of us just sat down at a nearby bench, simply enjoying each other's company. I know that there's still many challenges to face in the future… some that even as Owlman, I might not be ready to face. But right now, my life feels perfect!

* * *

 _ ***End***_

* * *

 _ **And there's the end of my One-shot! Tell me what you think about my idea and whether you think it would be a good idea to turn it into a full story. See you all next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**IT'S DECIDED!**_

* * *

 _ **Be on the lookout, everyone! You guys wanted this story to become a full one, and I got good news for all of you! You're getting your wish! With permission from fellow Fan Fiction author The Incredible Muffin, I will be writing this story based on his own story, Ben 10 Unlimited! As they were kind enough to let me do this, for which I am thankful, I'd like you to go over to their profile and check out their stories. I've read them, they're great, they do some awesome content!**_

 _ **Well, I won't keep you much longer, so I'm gonna end this little Author's Note here and get to work on that story! But be aware that with my story, there's going to be several key differences between the two stories besides characters and pairings. My story will also involve some episodes that should be in shows like Teen Titans and Batman the Brave and the Bold.**_

 _ **I'll be going now, so don't forget to review my story and check out The Incredible Muffin's content as well. So until next time, catch you later!**_


End file.
